1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which is provided with a light guiding plate, a light source, and a liquid crystal panel and an electronic apparatus which is provided with the liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
Among the various types of display devices, a liquid crystal device provided with a transparent type of liquid crystal panel has a light guiding plate and a li/ght source where a light emitting surface is directed toward a side edge surface which is a light incident section of the light guiding plate. The liquid crystal panel is arranged to overlap with the light emitting surface of the light guiding plate. In such a liquid crystal display device, after being incident from the side edge surface (light incident section) of the light guiding plate, the light which is emitted from the light source is emitted as illumination light from a light emitting surface while progressing within the light guiding plate and is modulated using the liquid crystal panel. In addition, between the liquid crystal panel and the light guiding plate, an optical sheet such as a diffusing sheet or a prism sheet is arranged so as to overlap and the uniformity of the intensity of the illumination light and the like is increased using the optical sheet.
In addition, a technique is proposed where a reflecting member with a rectangular frame shape is arranged between the diffusing sheet and the liquid crystal panel, leaking of light is prevented, and light which is to leak is incident in the light guiding plate and is used as illumination light (JP-A-11-149254).
In addition, a technique is proposed where a reflecting member which is separate to the optical sheet is provided at a position which overlaps with the light source at the side of the optical sheet, leaking of light is prevented, and light which is to leak is incident in the light guiding plate and is used as illumination light (JP-A-2009-38006 and JP-A-2003-270634).
However, as in JP-A-11-149254, in a case where the reflecting member with a rectangular frame shape is added between the optical sheet such as the diffusing sheet and the liquid crystal panel, there is a problem in that it takes time and effort to assemble the liquid crystal display device since it is necessary to provide the reflecting member while being careful so that the reflecting member does not extend out from the image display region of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, there is a concern that, even if the reflecting member is appropriately arranged during assembly, the reflecting member may be shifted and extend out from the image display region after assembly. Furthermore, when the reflecting member is arranged between the optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel in a case where a plurality of optical sheets are arranged, there is a problem in that the light which is reflected by the reflecting member passes through the optical sheets and significantly attenuates while returning in the light guiding plate and it is hardly possible to use any of the light as illumination light.
In addition, as in JP-A-2009-38006 and JP-A-2003-270634, considerable time and effort is taken in the arranging of the reflecting member in a configuration where the reflecting member which is separate to the optical sheet is provided to overlap with the light source at the side of the optical sheet. In addition, even if the light which is to leak is incident on the light guiding plate by being reflected at the reflecting member which overlaps with the light source, it is difficult for the light to be emitted as illumination light from the light emitting surface while progressing in the light guiding plate since the incident angle of the light toward the light guiding plate is extremely small.